


OK, Let's Be Villains

by pan_demic



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Lonely Dendy, Other, Villain dendy, and i lo v e i t, but not really, but rn shes kinda an ass, ill add characters as they come, she gets friends later tho ;), shes pretty arrogant though, turbo and fink are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_demic/pseuds/pan_demic
Summary: Dendy was a gifted child, and she knew that. She proved it many times to those around her, yet because of this, she's spent many recesses all by her lonesome with only her lunch as company. The other kids found her gadgets and devices obnoxious, as she was always one-upping them in everything. Even earning a rivalry with her own teacher, Ms. Quantum.So you can't really blame her when given the opportunity to work for a man with the same passion as hers, she took it.After working in Boxmore Industries for about 4 months now, she...Really, really regrets it.





	1. Dendy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a tumblr user's reverse AU of OK K.O. — "@mandareeboo" is their url, if you wanna check it out — with a few other tweaks and changes that I thought would make the whole fic a lot more enjoyable to write, so sit back, relax, and let's start the show!

"Is my class boring you, Dendy?" Ms. Quantum asked sharply, hitting her ruler against the chalkboard in a snappy manner, garnering most students' attention back to her. "Too easy, is it? Or is there something on your mind more important than the lesson, hm?"

"Oooh, she's in trouble." Nanini, the girl in front of her snickered, only to immediately shut up after the kappa gave her a pointed glare.

Of course, _she'd_ be the first one to start mocking her. By her calculations, Nanini was almost always the most likely to make an attempt to bully Dendy only mentally of course. Even if she tried to physically assault her, the kappa was definitely more superior in terms of street smarts and has a high percentage of easily winning the fight without even breaking a sweat (she wasn't bragging, it was just a fact), plus she had her trusty hackpack with her after all.

Her gaze drifted back to the teacher still waiting for an answer, she decided she should go for a safe route, rather than fulfilling the deep desire to act like a complete neanderthal - scream and throw feces at Ms. Quantum - while also having to get stuck in detention, and still get a scolding from her parental figures.

"Its nothing, Ms. Quantum. I apologize, it won't happen again." The teacher seemed satisfied with the answer, turning back to her lesson. A small sigh escaped her tiny body.

It wasn't nothing, though. Yesterday, Boxman had overtly mentioned in between ranting on and on of his desire to destroy 'those brats from the Bodega' that their top client, Professor Venomous was planning to visit to have a chat with him, and that she needed to make everything perfect. It was impractical to try so hard to impress a man who he was going to have a conversation with that was bound to end in him in a heap of tears, unable to work, leaving her to deal with the leftovers _again_. Business as usual, she supposed. He insisted though, believing it was just an innocent little dinner date. It was unbearable how naive he was.

After school, she had to immediately head over there to prepare everything; making sure everything's clean, catering, atmosphere, etc. The list went on and on, so if anyone actually knew what was waiting ahead of her, they couldn't really blame her for being distracted in a class that was trying to teach her subjects she already had prior knowledge of.

Ugh, so much for having a 'dependable partner', as Boxman had introduced himself all those months ago. She had to do all the work, while he focused his free time and attention into attacking the plaza with robots that failed every aspect of their programming. Despite all her requests to overwrite their code, he refused. When she tried confronting him of his feelings of attachment to his robot children, he reflected, telling her how dare she question his design, and that they were perfectly fine as is.

As if. Faulty codes that glitched and made errors like theirs were exactly the reason why all that potential his creations had that she found so inspiring failed every expectation they needed to meet, instead choosing to make a fool of themselves and getting destroyed, which in turn made Boxman only more furious, spending more time and funding into robots that end up failing once more! All because he wouldn't let her touch his _precious_ children. They weren't even real people!!

She realized her heart levels were rising and tried calming back down. It was fine. Thoughts like these always popped up now and then these days, and only escalated further and further the more she spiraled downwards as she rode her train of thought. She just... needed to do what she always does. Finish the day and... oh who was she kidding? This was a long time coming now, she thought as she glanced at the resignation form hiding under her desk.

She had planned to quit yesterday, but she got cold feet. Tonight, she definitely will though.

When the school bell rung, she sprung into action, ignoring the whispers of the others wondering where she has to go in such a hurry. Grabbing her backpack, she power walked for maximum effectiveness, sighing in exasperation as she walked in front of the looming red building towering over her. The word BOX MORE stamped front and center, as its shadow engulfed her. She entered the designated room and immediately went to work, disregarding the robots giving her looks when they thought she wasn't looking. Possibly because Boxman decided to entrust her instead of those insolent incapable rusty buckets.

She made a face when she looked around; the walls, the floor, the table set — nothing was matching each other at all! Checking the kitchen, she winced at the sharp smell of something burning, and smoke beginning to pour out of the stove. She opened it and winced at the pitch-black ashes of what once was supposedly juicy slabs of meat, medium-rare.

As Dendy definitely did not know how to cook, she quickly typed in a program on her computer and analyzed dozens of cooking tutorial sites in seconds, before finally finishing up the last bits of code. When she was done, she summoned the two metal arms inside her backpack and made haste around the kitchen, while the other began redecorating the room as she envisioned it, kudos to her portable 3-D printer that is always handy at situations like these.

Finally, she was done. The tacky wallpaper was replaced with some nice deep red to match the atmosphere of the dimly lit room. Empty plates shone glamorously with only the fanciest of cutlery beside them. For some appetizers, there was some flour that was molded, baked and cut into small pieces of bread, placed in small bowls beside the plates. Then four slabs of meat tenderized and spiced, pieces of cauliflower showered over it to give it some taste.

She hummed, satisfied with her work. Now, onto the supposed 'host' of the event... who is evil monologuing in the other room.

"–giant industrial fan blows you out of harm’s way _into_ harm’s way. But before you reach your doom, you–" She cleared her throat, catching the attention of all three occupants of the room.

"Ah, Dendy! You're here!" The gruff voice greeted, as joyful as little kid as he pointed, laughing maniacally as he said "Look! I finally caught those pesky heroes!"

True to his word, two teens were strung from the ceiling, right above a pool of lava boiling red hot. Both of them noticed her and greeted her, seemingly as uninterested in the situation as Dendy is. "Aren't you forgetting something, sir?"

He seemed confused, but then his watch started beeping. His eyes widened, panicking.

"Oh, no! The food! I totally forgot, it must be bur-"

"Don't worry, I've already dealt with the... situation for you. All you need to do is make yourself presentable and not mess up talking to them." Her backpack pulled out a decent looking suit with shoes and the robotic arms threw it at her boss. "Change into this. Make sure not to tear or stain it please, as I am only renting it." It was easier to just rent a suit rather than attempt to make such an interwoven piece together. She was an innovator, not a seamstress. Despite Boxman's weak comment about already having a suit, he still hurriedly shuffled away, now panicked and distraught.

"So, evil Boxman minion kid, you gonna let us go now or what?" The blue muscular alien asked her. She needn't bother to remember his name though, despite her being in Box More almost every day for the past few months, and the bodega being right in front of them, she had never walked through those sliding doors before.

She ignored him, instead choosing to summon her holographic keyboard and began typing into it. She began scanning their faces, and easily identified them.

**RADICLES**

**AGE**

Late teens

**SPECIES**

Alien

**GENDER**

Male

**LEVEL**

2

**ENID**

** **AGE****

Late teens

** **SPECIES** **

Witch

** **GENDER****

Female

** **LEVEL****

3

  
For some reason, Boxman hated these two with his whole being, wasting all his time and effort creating robot after robot to destroy the building on the other side of the street facing them.

She just could not understand it.

Saws and blades started protruding from her backpack and had began advancing towards the screaming heroes. Oops, she almost forgot. She deactivated the lava lake and it retreated back downwards before she sliced through the ropes and effectively cut it out of them without a scratch on their bodies.

"You both are free to leave now. My boss has forgotten about his meeting and had actually double booked today by somehow managing to capture you." It would be nice to get rid of them now, to save her the trouble of stressing out about the finances, but she disliked getting her hands dirty. Plus why should she care about the income of Boxman Industries? After today, she won't need to anymore after all.

"The nerve!" Enid crossed her arms.

"I know right, double-booking is so unprofessional. As if we’re not important enough to be tortured?" Radicles scoffed, both of them heading out.

"See ya', kid. Thanks for saving our butts or whatever. We'll repay you someday, I think." She shrugged as they disappeared around a corner.

The comment made her slightly blush. That was... the first time she received a thank you before.

She shook her head. No, she should not get distracted.

Dendy's last task was fortunately very easy. She gathered all the robots in the lobby room with a sound system that sounded eerily like Boxman shouting for them. They gathered easily enough.

"Hey wait a minute! Why are you the only one here? And where's our daddy?" Shannon asked before the room went into lockdown, locking them all inside. They gasped, immediately panicking and banging on the doors. Asking, threatening, and sometimes groveling to let them out proved to be fruitless.

Turning on the cameras, she put on some headphones and grabbed a box of popcorn out her backpack as a small snack. Of course, she wouldn't miss out on such drama.

As expected, Professor Venomous arrived on time, a lab coat on him as he entered, looking extremely underwhelmed. Two children her age followed behind him like a shadow; one a huge bipedal rat with light green fur as her back hair curled into a darker shade, wearing a white dress, a collar around her neck, and black boots, while the other was a human with wild bushy brown hair poking outwards in a spiky manner, wearing a black t-shirt with a skull pattern on it, blue shorts and dark purple leg warmers, three spike collars around his wrists and neck. The rat was eyeing Boxman wearily, hissing whenever he would get too close to Venomous, while the human looked bored, his headphones screaming a rock song so loud that it could reach even her ears through the camera. Scanning all their faces, results popped up easily enough.

**PROFESSOR VENOMOUS**

** **AGE** **

Adult

** **SPECIES****

Human

** **GENDER****

Male

** **LEVEL****

–7

**FINK**

** **AGE****

6 - 11

** **SPECIES****

Humanoid Lab Rat

** **GENDER** **

Female

** **LEVEL** **

– 2

**TURBO**

** **AGE****

6 - 11

** **SPECIES****

Human

** **GENDER****

Male

** **LEVEL****

– 5

  
"Hmm, Boxman." The man hummed, looking him up and down, clearly unimpressed. Probably will be with anything Boxman presented him with tonight.

Still, her boss tried, as usual. "Venomous! So, so, so, good to see you!" He went in for a hug, and both kids looked at each other with their feelings of disgust evident on their faces. "Please, stop." Apparently so was Venomous. He was just better at hiding it, she supposed.

"Uh, yes. Well, I'm glad you could make it. Uh, you know, spending quality time with clients is very important to me." He laughed nervously, fixing his tie as he cleared his throat.

"Yes, and we have much to discuss." He had begun taking off his coat.

"Oh. Let me get that for you..." Boxman tried, but his hand was swiftly slapped.

"No one takes the bosses coat but me, bub!" Fink, the rat child, had hissed, taking the coat instead, fangs bared at him.

"Ah, yes. These are my... minions, Fink and Turbo." He introduced.

"Oh, my. How..." He said under his breath, looking at the two. One was threatening to bite his hand off like a rabies-infected wild animal, and the other, despite not having said anything yet dispersed a deadly aura as he gave him the stink eye, putting his weight on the railing beside them. "Lovely. And organic. All my henchmen are robotic. Keeps it simple." He told him, Fink finally biting his part chicken hand as hard as she could, only for her to lift her up in the air and shake her around.

"Yes, well, organic proved to be more reliable. Especially since, you know, I never got your... LAST robotic shipment." Professor Venomous says in a deep growl, grabbing her and putting her down, as she hisses one last time before running to a side room which had a sign that says "COAT CLOSET" on a piece of paper that was taped on it.

"Well, I do apologize. T-There were errors in the manufacturing process. Entirely out of my control. It wasn't my fault. It really won't happen again." He pleaded as he lead them out the room into another. The room Dendy specifically designed for them, she had searched what Venomous liked from his web searches after all.

Recent searches included:

\- Red velvet wallpaper

\- are collars safe for your child?

\- spiky collars?

\- if ur minion refuses to remove his collar even during bath time what to do

\- new plates

\- new table

\- new chairs

\- how to stop 'son' from breaking things?

-hw t stp sn frm destrying cmputer pls help

He seemed rather pleasantly surprised, not expecting the dinner to even be half decent. They sat around the table, with Fink hurriedly rushing back and taking a seat beside her boss.

The table was set, and they immediately dug in. While the adults sat there silently, one tensing up and nervously watching the other who remained as silent as a rock, checking the time on his watch every so often, the kids at least have a great time, seemingly having a contest right there and then on who could eat the steak the fastest.

"Please, you two. Manners." The two apologized, faces a mess and had begun eating normally, but still, Fink took a chance to blow a raspberry at the other.

"Ugh, this is so boring. Why couldn't I just stay at home again? I'm old enough now!" Turbo finally spoke, groaning as he poked at the empty plate, all the vegetables move to the side. "Plus you didn't even let me bring my toy." He mumbled.

"Last time I did that you wrecked the whole place, just behave." Venomous reflected, crossing his arms. The boy visibly slumped, a low growl emanating from his throat, his face planted on the table.

Boxman stood, and Dendy immediately knew that would be a disaster. Her boss raised his glass, and she decided she needed to take the extra mile. A manually controlled robotic hand snuck out of the room and grabbed him by the butt, forcing him to sit back down.

"So, uh, eheh, wh-what did you wanna talk about?" Boxman asked nervously, not letting the incident affect him too much.

"Listen, Boxman. I haven't been receiving my end of the bargain of the robotic shipments I've been asking to be delivered for a whole week now, and it says that it keeps getting delayed. Now, I've been keeping up with my payments, so I'm just wondering where my money is going." He said as he stuffed a forkful of meat in his mouth, his penetrating gaze never leaving the other villain's sight.

"Ah- uh-uhm- well-!" Boxman knew full well where all that money was going. That big red button wasn't going to press itself, after all. "You see, th- th- there was a-uhm-"

"I don't have all day, Boxman." Dendy decided she was going to set this deal straight. She quickly sent a bug to land in her boss's ear, which he swatted away and destroyed easily with his arm. She facepalmed, there goes his chance of keeping this night as perfect as possible. "Well, you see, th- the board of directors- they wanted a bigger supply. My bots are _very_ in demand right now after all, and-"

"So you're saying you are delaying shipments of the buyers who have reserved their spots first for bigger and better customers?" He asked, now a certain edge to his voice, but his voice flat with underlying anger threatening to spike at any moment.

"N- no! Of- of course not-!"

"Then what _is_ the problem, Boxman?"

Both kids beside them were snickering now, as Dendy watched her own boss being grilled thoroughly by the guest that was becoming slightly more and more unhinged behind a mask of indifference at every excuse Boxman tried to give, which just kept fueling the burning ferocity and snap of his voice. The kappa cringed, she had once thought this man to be her savior, to finally give her meaning in life and now he was just a bumbling, sweaty mess getting increasingly distressed as he looked at her through the screen for help. Even she herself was starting to feel pity for the guy. Was he going to be fine without her?

Then there was a huge bang. There was a commotion in the kitchen, and Dendy switched her cameras to see what was going on over there.

"Who's hungry!?"

The two heroes had somehow gotten loose and were now dressed as chefs, wreaking havoc in the kitchen. She cried out, quickly deactivating the force field and running over there. "S-stop!" She exclaimed, getting the attention of all of them. She skipped past them and ran into the kitchen to try and contain the heroes hoping to wreak havoc, only to be barely able to dodge an oncoming cart racing through the swinging doors.

"Hello, everyone-a! Are you all prepared for the dessert!!" The purple-haired woman, Enid, from before asked, an unconvincing accent behind a mustache taped on her face as the other green alien snickered, also wearing a stupid mustache that didn't even match their hair colors!

"You let them out!?!?" Boxman shouted, pulling his hair out. The kappa's eyes widened under her goggles. Of all the problems she had to deal with today, Dendy can't believe... she _was_ one.

"What do you mean by that, Boxman?" Venomous asked, true to his name his tone laced with venom. "You mean to say our dinner wasn't even what you were focused on this entire time!?"

"Pr-professor I can explain, I‐"

"Look out!" Fink pulled him down just as the 'dessert' flew past their heads.

"Here you go, sir! Your JUST DESSERTS!!" The two teens pulled out tons of pies, beginning their barrage of pie attacks, Dendy herself being hit with one. She faintly heard an apology under the sea of flying pies. She watched the scene instead, laying low meant a lower chance of getting hit by another pie after all. At this angle, she could evidently see everything that was happening.

"Ugh!!" Turbo growled, wiping the pie off his face and slammed the table, making it flip and fall on its side where all of them gathered to take cover. "I hate this so much! Now my hair's all dirty!!" He angrily complained, trying his best to pull out the cream clinging to his hair.

"You had better have a good explanation for this!" Venomous hissed, towering Lord Boxman.

"Yeah! Coconut cream?! What were you thinking?!" Fink added, licking the pie around her mouth.

"I've had enough of you heroes!!!" Boxman finally shouted. "Dendy!" The kappa perked up, eyes wide as Boxman held a hand out. "Hook me up." He grinned, sharklike and for the first time in so long, menacing like a true villain. Dendy could appreciate that, nodding with a smile as she put her bag on her lap, wires quickly racing to stick into the metal part of her head. She missed this part of the job. Immediately parts of his robots began forming from her backpack, shooting out as fast as he grabbed them.

She watched in awe as he stood atop the table, catching the pies as they flew.

"Uh Rad, we're tapped," Enid said nervously.

And then Boxman charged up the launcher and began pelting the other team. For the first time in forever, she had remembered the real reason why she had taken his offer. His passion for robotics had allured her, such masterful crafts by a person who truly loves what he did. And it made her a little less mad in the fact that he had torn the suit into pieces, revealing his gleaming body dripping with sweat.

"Boxman!" Venomous shouted.

"Oh! Professor, please! I-I can explain! I can explain! I can— I can— Okay, I can’t explain. But this was not the way it was supposed—" He wheezed out but the purple-colored man shushed him, inspecting the machine with a glint in his eye.

"May I?"

"Oh... yes! By all means." Boxman nodded dumbly, stepping back to let the other villain take the handles.

"Dinner parties are just so… stuffy." He said, charging up the bazooka one click at a time. "But vanquishing heroes — now, that’s much more exciting!" He grinned, the immobile heroes stuck in pie in front of them wide-eyed and terrified.

Fink had climbed atop, shouting "FIRE!!" at the top of her lungs before a dozen pies shot out and threw the heroes back and through the roof of the bodega with a crash. The villain seemed pleased, a grin plastered on his face as he went to talk to Boxman. Fink had fallen down, excitedly scuttling to ask Turbo if he had seen what happened. In his words, and she quote "Who cares!? My hair's ruined and it's all those stupid heroes' faults!!"

The three left not long after that, going home to clean themselves up. Venomous was happy to inform that their partnership would not be cancelled, Fink was absolutely delighted to have been able to fire that cannon, and Turbo the only one in a bad mood, still trying to get pie out of his hair.

Dendy could not help but smile at the end result of her hard work.

In the end, it wasn't as much of a wreck as she thought it'd be, emotionally speaking, of course. She had obviously counted the fact that the whole room was covered in pie, the door to the kitchen was broken, the suit she rented was definitely gone, and two of four chairs were broken, along with and she just thanked Cob that she was the co-owner, and treasurer of Box More. Still, at the end of the day, Venomous and Boxman's partnership lives on, and she remembered why she was here in the first place. She grabbed the resignation letter from her backpack and ripped it to pieces.

Although...

"EVERYOOOOONE!!!!" All the robots lined up in order, Dendy waddling as quickly as she could to the nearest robot – Shannon. "CLEAN THIS UP WILL YA'!!!" Boxman shouted, immediately retreating into his office, probably to squeal about the events of tonight. She sighed, at least one of them was happy.

Bringing out her wires and plugged it in a brush, she let it roam and begin cleaning up the mess along with the others.


	2. Turbo and Fink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Venomous and his minions visit once more. Although this time, it seems they'll be overstaying their welcome.

Dendy sighed, resting her head on her hand as she stared at the robots talking and laughing to themselves in the lobby. She had calculatedly placed herself on the couch on the other side of the room for minimum needed interaction with them, and for the past hour it had worked, as she distracted herself with her stack of homework placed beside herself. Once she finished all of it though, she found herself sitting there, feeling bored and lonely. It was a stark contrast to the robots who seem to be coloring with their crayons messily drawn all over the paper with no real direction. They really were children, despite their appearances.

She decided to check up on the cameras to spy on her boss. She knew she wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping but she was practically a villain now, so who cares? Anything to make the unbearable boredom less... Well, in the sense of the word, boring.

The screen blinked open, and Lord Boxman, Professor Venomous, and his two minions followed behind him, seemingly in a silent argument as they glared at each other. For a moment, she thought they were just quietly taking a stroll around the room, but as it turned out, the audio had been muted the whole time judging by their moving mouths. Unfortunately, she is incapable of reading lips, so she simply presses the unmute button, and-

"-new project I'm working on is going to turn everything on its head." New project? What was Boxman talking about? If there really was a new project why was she not informed yet?

"A glorb-processing plant?" A what!? Boxman has a lot of explaining to- but she wasn't supposed to be even aware of this conversation. And how come he's telling Venomous instead of the _co-manager_ of the company? Still, lately, the two villains seemed to be more chummy than usual, more so than the last time she saw them. Was something happening right under her nose? No way, right? It couldn't have just slipped past her like that.

"Good eye, P.V." Boxman complimented him to the dismay of Fink walking beside him. "P.V.?" Both of them exclaimed at once. Nicknames now? Was there something Dendy was missing?

Suddenly there was a soft chime. And Fink quickly pushed Turbo away by the face, as she answered it.

"Every robot needs a glorb, and since glorbs are rather hard to come by, I have to make sure that each one I have is used to its utmost efficiency." Boxman ranted, while behind them the edge clad boy made an attempt to grab at the cellphone, which Fink took great pleasure in holding him off by the paw.

"Hmm. And I take it this facility has something to do with your top-secret project?"

"Let me tell you all about it."

"Status update, boss!" She cleared her throat. "Cosma says... that we bring a snack." She stated, before Turbo finally got out of her grip, sulking as he crossed his arms.

"Okay."

"Vormulax is bringing her karaoke machine."

"Yes!"

"And Billiam says not to be late because we raise anchor at 9:00 p.m. sharp."

"Yeesh. We need to get out of here."

The kids had gone back to fighting, squabbling, hands slapping against each other and harsh whispers thrown like a tennis ball during a match. They seemed to be fighting about something along the lines of who got to join their boss to the party tonight.

"B-But... don't you want to hear about my top-secret project?" Lord Boxman seemed to be severely disappointed, stopping immediately on his tracks. Well, Dendy certainly _did_, but her boss didn't seem too keen to tell her.

"No can do, Box. We're going to a villains' party tonight on Billiam Milliam's hover yacht." Venomous told him, now beginning to walk off in the other direction as he checked his watch.

"Where _I'm_ gonna be going to!" Turbo added a grin on his face just in time for Fink to push him down and stand on him. "Psh, he meant me." She says, quickly jumping off the other boy and following quickly after their boss. Turbo grunted, pulling himself up and quickly running to give the other a rough shove.

"A... villains' party?" As the three of them head for the exit, Lord Boxman suddenly appears in front of them wearing a tuxedo. "Can I come?!"

"No."

"How about now?!" Ripping his outfit, the villain was now in a rapper outfit, striking a pose.

"No." Lord Boxman rips into another outfit, trying to appease the other villain. "Stop that! You can't go because you aren't invited."

"Not invited? Really? But I'm a villain!"

"You are a _box-man_, Boxman."

"Touché. I'll be your plus-one." The kids stopped fighting momentarily to give Boxman an I-will-kill-you look.

"These two are already my plus-ones'. Well, I suppose plus-two. I'm sure William can perhaps make an exception for children. They've been fighting since yesterday." He rubbed his nose, a hand on his hip. Fink stuck her tongue out, while Turbo mocked him, laughing at his misery.

"But they're just henchmen!" The rat had decided she had enough and bit at his finger. "Yipe! Look, Boxmore is more than capable of looking after pwecious widdle Fink and Turbo tonight, oh, yes." He chuckled, trying to pry his finger out of her mouth. "Just give me a chance to show you that I am more than just a box-man."

The two kids were wide-eyed, protesting immediately.

"Boss, no!"

"Don't leave us with his stupid dumb robots!"

"I won't break anything for a week if you let me come, please!"

Professor Venomous raised an eyebrow, checking on the two giving him puppy dog eyes. Perhaps it was him remembering all those times that they kept fighting and bugging him to bring them instead of the other to the party that made him shrug and agree. "I suppose so."

"Great! Shannon! Darrell!" Dendy looked up and there Boxman was in all his roundness. The kappa quickly turned off her cameras, as the two robots lined in front of their father.

"I'm going out to an important business party with Professor Venomous. So, I need you two to babysit his nasty, little brats while we're gone." He quickly said. "All right then. You two play nice with Stink and Furball over there, and, oh, yes, don't even think about letting them out of the building!" He handed Darrell Turbo and Fink to Shannon.

"You can count on us, Dad!" The both of them exclaimed in unison, ignorant to the children struggling to get out, biting and kicking.

"I certainly hope so because if anything bad were to happen to them in your care..." he leaned in, voice dropping into a whisper. "...it'd mean the end of all Daddy's happiness, and you don't want that, now do you?" The two robots shook their robotic heads quickly.

Boxman lastly looked to her, "Dendy, could you take care of these four? Thanks!" And left before she can respond. Of course, Dendy has to be the one responsible for these unruly childish imps. Boxman left with Venomous and she sighed in defeat as the two scraps of metal dropped the two on the floor like a sack of potatoes. Hm, perhaps something good can come out of this. she opened up their profiles and decided to edit them for her website.

"Ugh, this _sucks_," Turbo complained, stomping his feet as his partner began wildly kicking the objects around her, having a tantrum.

She typed in '_whiner_' for Turbo, and '_overdramatic_' for Fink.

"Yay! New playmates! We never get new playmates!" Shannon exclaimed, grabbing Fink with her arms and squeezed her tight, the rat hissing all around and clawing at the metal which caused visible scratches on her plate. "Especially not soft and cute ones!" Darell added, trying to give Turbo a big ol' hug only to receive a flaming fist that went flying from his hand, making the robot immediately explode, bits flying everywhere.

"Don't you _ever_ call me cute again, _trash_." He flipped his hair, his face locked into a pissed off expression.

_Hotheaded_.

Another Darrell just came in with stars in his eyes, saying "Okay, sorry, Turbo."

"Don't get chummy with us, pal! The only reason we're here on this stupid place instead of enjoying the party on William Billiam's fancy yacht is because your boss stole it from us!" She angrily shouted, pushing them away. While all the robots were seemingly focused on Fink, Turbo had attempted to sneak out.

_Impatient_.

Dendy hummed, rather interested in Turbo's character. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said bluntly, not caring enough to turn her head to look at him.

"Huh? You talking to me, nerd?"

"Yes. As Lord Boxman had said, we are to keep you from leaving the premises at all costs. I have just activated the electromagnetic field surrounding the room, so even if you try to escape, you cannot."

"Oh yeah? Watch me_eEeEeEeEe_-"His whole body shook as he passed through the door. Dendy sent a robotic arm to grab him by the arm and pulling him back in. Once he recovered, he immediately stood up, red in the face. "You're pretty annoying for a background character, you know that?" He growled, stomping towards her furiously. She added _stubborn_ to his traits.

"I have been called that insult many times, yes. And a thank you would have sufficed." He powered up his fist in front of her in an attempt to intimidate her. She took it as a chance to observe firsthand how powerful his 'power fist' truly was and scanned the rising heat levels and damage of the purple flames stuck close to her face.00

"If I killed you _right now_, do you think _anybody_ will care, loser?" Hm... the flaming fist seemed to be extremely powerful based on her calculations, one hit from that she would certainly be dead, her head instantly crushed from the airforce by how close it was to her cranium. She glanced at him - his face was creased into an angry frown, baring his sharp teeth at her, only inches away from hers.

"What does that have to do with anything? If I am dead, then I will be unable to think as my brain activity would cease to exist." She stated, turning back to her work. "Therefore making your question invalid."

He let out a growl, before sighing, stepping back and leaning on the wall, putting out the fire still emanating from his hand by shaking his fingers around. "Fine, I'll let you go this time. Boss said I needed to stop assaulting kids my age anyways! Not because of your stupid philosophical answer!" He argued, taking out what seemed to be another one of his videos games. On the other hand, Fink had calmed down, nestling next to the other while texting an unknown numb9er on her phone.

Dendy supposed that despite their fights, they seemed to be most comfortable next to one another. She added each other's names to the 'Friends' section, which they were the only occupants of.

The robots seemed confused, hiding behind Dendy's side of the couch. "Wh-what's wrong with them?" Darrell asked. "They don't like statues or house or- or the videos we watch! It's like they hate them or something!"

"Those activities DO suck, Darrell. Besides, it's better this way, right? After this night we won't have to do this again. Professor Venomous picks them up, Boxman is happy, he gives me a raise and all's well." Dendy told them. She took a peek at the two. They seemed to be having a hushed conversation of sorts, huddling up so that none of the other three in the room could hear them. She put on some earphones and slowly turned up the sound detector volume.

"These guys are chumps, what do you say we bail?" Turbo asked, Fink nodding. "But how are we supposed to do that? That stupid four-eyed girl set up some stupid electric fence! What are we, animals?"

"Ooh maybe I can sneak out through the toilet? I've gotten better at navigating through the sewage system since last time!" Fink suggested.

Ew.

"What about me? I wanna take revenge on those stupid heroes from the stupid bodega." Turbo angrily said.

"You can always come with me!"

"And have my hair stink of poop for a whole week!? No thanks. You know what! You don't have to. All you have to do is distract that frog girl from her keyboard and I can maybe-"

She snickered, getting both their attention.

"What's so funny?"

"That you think getting out here is possible. Anything I build is practically indestructible. And you think you can access my computer? I don't know about you, but I don't think you're capable of even navigating a simple HTML string of code, let alone the safety measures I've built to protect from intruders." This made the boy grow angrier by the second, Fink seemed to be starting to panic.

"C-calm down Turbo! What would Boss think if you destroyed a whole building again because someone insulted you? He'll scold you for sure!" She seemed actually concerned for the other lives in the room for a moment, but then said "Come on, remember the Mixbox Boss would give us if you kept your cool for the whole week, today's the last day!" At this, he seemed to sigh, powering down and crossing his arms, giving a little shrug. The two seemed to really care about the Mixbox, huh.

But Dendy was curious.

"I guess a Mixbox does sound-"

And so she poked the drowsy dragon.

"Coward," Dendy said as she typed it in. "And you don't take up on your threats. That makes sense, as you do hide behind a wall of excuses."

"Aw man, it was limited edition too." Fink said, making a sad noise.

The flames were back fully, and he slammed the floor. A burst of purple light burst through the room, and everyone around him fell to the ground, the electricity cutting off for a moment before turning back on, revealing Turbo standing there, purple lightning surrounding him.

Dendy's eyes grew wide. This was...

He threw a power fist as a warning, just missing her hair by a thread. "Say one more snarky thing and next time I won't miss." He angrily growled, starting to float. "This place is pretty boring don't you agree? I guess its time we spruce things up a bit. Hey, Fink!"

The latter looked up, still sitting on the floor.

"Come on, power up and let's wreck this joint!!" He pulled out a glorb and threw it at her, sharklike grin present on his face.

"Eh, if you can't beat em', join em'. Count me in!" She mirrored his expression, taking it and letting her collar absorb it. The girl burst out similar to Turbo's, her claws and teeth sharpened and her collar bared sharp shiny spikes not unlike her partner's. They laughed in unison as they began destroying the whole building.

Hmmm, turbonic power truly is terrifying. She turns her shield on and watches the display of power these two did. Darrell and Shannon that were beside them were panicking, running around and barely dodging rouge power fists thrown around wildly.

Suddenly they looked to each other, and snickered, rushing to the other side of the road towards the bodega. She quickly ran after them, taking a video for future research. Interesting! These two seem to be able to use glorbs as a source of power, and amplify it! Hence turbo power!

The heroes, Radicles and Enid, came out quickly, seemingly shocked as there was no alarm, but there was an attack.

"ITS YOU! YOU'RE THOSE TWO THAT THREW THOSE PIES AT ME!!!" Turbo shouted, angrily pointing at them.

"Oh that was you!? Sorry bout' that! We were aiming for Boxman!!" Enid shouted back, only making Turbo growl. "SHUT UP!!!" He threw a power fist, knocking them both to the ground as the two flew down and began to fight them head-on.

Rad barely dodged a swift claw attack from Fink, only to be overwhelmed with another coming just as quick, getting pushed back into a wall only able to dodge and block, while Enid exchanged blow after blow, fire kicks and power fists barely missing each other by a hair. "MY HAIR STILL SMELLS LIKE PIE!!!" He shouted, reeling back and managing to land a clean shot on her face, making her fall flat on the ground.

"ANY LAST WORDS!?" Enid heaved, smirking. "Yeah... look behind you." He grits his teeth, insulted from the weak attempt at distraction but then suffered a blow to the back by another Enid, the one he was standing on disappeared into a poof of smoke, revealing a block of wood. "Sorry, kid!" She called out, quickly turning to help her co-worker.

Fink looked to her right and hissed, jumping back to retreat as a fire kick passed through where she stood. Rad finally got his balance, shooting out a laser beam and catching her, freezing her in place as Enid jumped to the air and released a barrage of fire kicks. Suddenly Turbo appeared in front of her, grabbing the beam by the rope and pulled, causing Rad to fall on his face and the light to disperse, as Fink, finally free to move, flew up and hit Enid down to the ground, forming a crater.

"We can't beat them, Rad." Enid groaned, paralyzed. "You think?" Rad said, muffled by the dirt in his face as the two laughed victoriously, high fiving right in time for Fink to finally use up all the glorb energy and revert back to her normal self, and Turbo powered down, their energy dropped significantly after.

"That's what you get when you mess with us!" Fink blew a raspberry, snickering. Turbo seemed to not be satisfied though, frowning. "Hey, we beat the heroes! Why aren't you happy?"

"That purple-haired chick managed to get the hit on me... it was supposed to be a flawless victory!" He crossed his arms, angrily grumbling. "Hey, it's fine! We still beat these chumps!!"

"It wasn't enough." He clenched his fists.

Fink looked at him worriedly, frowning. "Why don't we just go back home and play some videos games! Look there, Boss and Buttman!" They quickly scurried over as the two landed, laughing and talking with ease, Dendy followed behind silently. The two were ragged looking, their suits torn beyond recognition, burn marks and burises on their bodies, if Dendy didn't know better, she would have thought they's come from some sort of physical brawl.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BUILDING!!!" Boxman screamed, face red as his eyes grew as wide as saucers, veins bulging from the right side of his head. He looked around and his eyes landed on Dendy who finally arrived and stood next to Darrell and Shannon who both looked extremely nervous, giving her a sharp disappointed glare as they apologized in unison. Her boss sighed, crossing his arms. "Well, I guess since the night went well, I won't punish you!" He said, looking away. Dendy perked up surprised, by her calculations him screaming at her was at a 78%, did something happen..?

"Boss!!" Both of the kids jumped the man, making him fall on his back as he laughed. "You're back!"

"Yes, and I had a great time. What about you two?"

The two blasted out in response, continuously ranting about how horrifically _horrid_ their stay is here, how stupid the occupants of the building were, and why on Cob's name did he ever leave them with _buttman_. Through their rants, it was apparent that they were pretty tired and worn from destroying those heroes from earlier that they fell asleep mid-rant, already snoring.

"Oh, Venomous, I’m… so, so sorry." Boxman sighed, trying to take responsibility for them. Dendy found this... a little endearing, she supposed.

"What for? Usually, it’s their babysitters that end up this tuckered out. Never seen it happen the other way around. That must’ve been quite a feat." He laughs, picking them up with both hands as the"You guys should babysit them all the time."

"What?" Fink muttered in her drowsy state, before falling asleep again.

"Ah, I have to apologize for the intrusion, professor," Dendy said, stepping forward. "as much as we would love to accommodate for them once more, it would seem that it has been a pretty big blow to our budget, seeing as how much repairs we will have to use it for. Again, I am very sorry."

"Dendy, was it?" He asked, and she nodded, gulping slightly. The kappa never did like confrontation, especially one on one conversations, it made her uncomfortable... vulnerable. "Well, I'm sure you had a lot of trouble with Turbo. He's the kind that likes to rough kids like you up. He's not a bad kid, he's just... a bit misunderstood." A bit was an understatement. "But thanks for handling em' while I was away. You seem like a good responsible kid, so don't worry, I'll take care of the damages."

"Anyway, I better get this one home. See ya, Boxman." He turned to leave, cooing at his minions as they exited.

"Now, I don’t know what you three did, but…here." He threw them T-shirts, one landing on Dendy's face. She held it up and cocked her head. This was not even her size. Perhaps her father would like it? Unlike her though, the two robots next to her seemed overjoyed, clutching them dreamily. "A little something from the party. Keep up the good work. You're dismissed." He said, patting Dendy shoulder, and the kappa couldn't help but glow little red from the encouragement.

"Well, I should be going." She says, tucking the oversized shirt in her hackpack and heading off.

"Wait!" She stopped, looking back to see the two robots hugging her. "Thanks for making us look good in front of daddy!" Shannon says, "maybe you aren't so bad after all!"

"Of course not, I am only 'bad' in the preconceived notion of your first impression of me. Although technically I am a villain." She fixed her glasses, letting the sheen reflect off them, making her look sharper and smarter in the process.

"Uh well okay! Whatever that means. Bye!" Darrell waved as they skipped back into the remains of the company. Dendy waited until they were fully out of sight before squealing, a small smile on her face as she ran back home, face red. That was very eventful and was a night she would most likely never forget.

She went back home, completely forgetting about the 'new project'.


	3. Boxman Jr. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy finally discovers what Boxman's secret project is, and it's... a baby!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! School sucks and writer's block sucks. But hey who knew all the motivation I needed was a virus outbreak and being stuck at home with nothing to do? Welp, hope ya' enjoy!!

"Seatbelts on, Dendy!" Peppelina reminded her daughter cheerfully, pulling her own over her chest and locked it with a click as the other kappa hummed in acknowledgment, following her instructions. The car began to start up with a few jolts and began to move forwards. The girl let herself relax, her back against the seat cushion as she put her elbow on the edge of the window that was already rolled down, and looked out to the scenery racing past them.  _ 'Mom likes the windows open. It doesn't waste gas on the air conditioner' _ , her mind lazily noted.

It has been a few weeks since the incident, and Dendy noticed a few recent anomalies in the bank's budget. Now, she normally would not question it, as it was her boss's money, but seeing as she was responsible for keeping him on the right track and putting a stop to his childish hobbies, and how he has been keeping a few… projects secret from her, it would seem as though she should at least bring it up to him. She watched and saw so many different purchases her boss had been doing behind her back, as though she wouldn't be able to hack into his 'private investments', especially since she was in charge of the money that was going in and out of the company's pocket. Of course, all this time, she's been monitoring and sourcing the trades and found he's been procuring trucks loaded with special metals that were sturdier and more expensive than the normal bots being made, baby bottles, and diapers, but why?

Well, Dendy theorized it was this 'new project' Boxman had been working on behind her back with Professor Venomous. She's been biding her time, waiting for the right moment, collecting data, and today, she finally had enough proof to corner him with. She can finally make him spill.

"UGH, GET OUT THE WAY!!" Dendy was knocked out of her thoughts by loud shouting and the deafening honk of someone's vehicle as her mother was barely able to swerve to avoid crashing into him. "STUPID KAPPA!!" The man swore Peppelina out as he raced away. She sighed, massaging her forehead and mumbled something under her breath but smiled at Dendy, pulling up to the front of the school and parked temporarily.

Dendy got out the vehicle carefully, clutching her backpack straps with both hands as she looked to her mother.

"Have a good day at school, Dendy. I love you!" Peppelina smiled, hiding her distress from the earlier troubling racial situation they found themselves in. She kissed her cheek, small droplets of her head lake splashed onto her skin, but Dendy paid no mind. Her mother waved goodbye as she drove off in a puff of smoke, leaving Dendy alone to stand in front of the building that towered over her like a gigantic monster, foreboding and imposing.

Here comes another day at school, she supposed.

* * *

When Dendy arrived at the building, the first thing she noticed was the alarming amount of Darrells working on the clock carrying boxes in and out, all heading into the storage room. As she walks along the halls, evading the other bots rushing around, she sees the main Darrell leave Boxman's office crying and running with his hands up, and she had to wonder what  _ that _ was all about.

She knocked on the door out of respect, and entered without hesitation, despite having heard no permission to do so. There stood her boss cooing at an... inactive baby bot. A… baby..?

She cleared her throat, as he quickly turned, a shocked expression etched on his face. "Ah, Dendy! Y-you're-" He glances at his little 'project', and even attempts to hide it behind his back. Alright, she had enough of this business behind her back schtick. School was bad enough, now she had to deal with whatever  _ this _ is!?

She scoffed, crossing her arms. "I can't believe this! A baby!?" She raised her voice, pointing at the aforementioned inactive robot.

"Excuse you, but this baby is a special boy!" He said, offended as he hugged it tightly. "This fine piece of high quality bolts and metal is what will bring those plaza losers to their knees-" She cut him off before he could start monologuing, "Didn't the board already warn you about wasting your funds and time attacking the plaza?" She asked with more than a little hostility, massaging her head from the oncoming headache.

"They don't have to know about it…" He mutters, hugging the bot tighter, looking to the kappa with puppy dog eyes.

"This has been going on for far too long! I can no longer just stand by and watch you ruin yourself and this business over those plazians! I too have been telling you to stop for a very long time now, yet you never listen to me!" She felt a nerve pulsing in her forehead. Pulling out the papers from her hackpack, she walked over with purpose on her tiny legs and slammed it on the table. "This is the data I've been collecting for weeks now. The so-called 'new project' you keep talking about behind my back!"

"Wha-" He uses his chicken hand to shift through the pages quickly, his face growing more and more shocked as he goes to another page. "How do you know about this!?"

"How would I not know about it!? I'd have to be either an idiot or lacking a brain! I know about your stupid trades and deals that you did that you thought I wasn't aware of. Why did you not tell me about it?" She put her foot down, her hands were balled into fists. Her face was creased into an angry sneer, an unusual occurrence.

"Well, I'M the boss here! I don't have to tell you anything!!" He tried to be authoritative, but the hole he was in was too deep, and Dendy wasn't backing down.

"You may be the boss, but I may as well be the one who is basically in charge here." She stated, irritated. "I handle the business, the meetings, the funding, managing those UNRULY robots of yours,  _ everything.  _ You should've just told me about the plan, but no, it's always Professor Venomous this, Professor Venomous that! I knew there was something fishy with you two, the fact that you trust him more than me who's been here longer than he has! Its- its like..! It's like..." Her eyes widened, having realized something important. Was Boxman..?

Boxman's surprise of Dendy being so aggressive had finally worn off, his face now only growing more and more red at the embarrassment of being reprimanded by an employee as it twisted into one of pure animosity.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE, YOUNG LADY!!! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU ARE DISMISSED!!!!" He pushed her out of the room and slammed the door. She stepped back a little, taken aback by the sudden outburst. Then she grit her teeth and stomped out. If he didn't want her here then fine, so be it! She won't interfere! Let's see how long he lasts without her! She stomped to her lab, throwing her hackpack on the table and she sat in front of it.

She sighed, pulling out her hackpack and assignments.

This day sucks.

She didn't even have the energy to do the assignments Miss Quantum assigned - apparently 10× more difficult than the rest of the class. Like that would work. It never did.

The room was silent, for a long time, as she scrolled through the internet to see if she could find any new information of… anything. She just sighed again. Nothing.

She just… didn't want to do anything. Not out of laziness, but a lack of motivation. She couldn't stop thinking about how her and Boxman's teacher-student relationship had diminished over time.

Was she that untrustworthy?

Her eyes lazily drifted around her lab. The space she was staying in was the exact one Boxman had given her since she first arrived here. It was supposed to be an office but she could do whatever she wanted with the space, was what he said. So she did. It was dimly lit to help her sensitive eyes adjust better, as it leaned more on comfort than pretiness; equipment laid around the room in an organized manner, beakers sat on the shelves, pristine and clean. Her experiments - the ones she was currently working on - were kept in glass tubes or left untouched on the experiment table with a glass cube covering it to avoid getting disturbed by outside forces such as moist and wind. She had built a humidifier and placed it in the corner, to help calm her nerves and keep her skin from getting too dry. It had an atmosphere of a murky foggy lake and she liked it, as nobody could disturb her when she was feeling glum like this.

Her desk, the one she occupied at the moment, was cluttered with paperwork, and although it was usually kept clean and free of mess, she just didn't feel like fixing it today.

Was Boxman's distrust coming from a good reason? So much so that it was enough for him to trust someone who just came into his life only a week ago?

Sigh. He even had a c-

**BOOM!!**

She jumped, taken by surprise at the sudden explosion coming from outside. What the!? She quickly switched to the CCTV program on her laptop and tried to figure out what the source of the noise was. It didn't take her long though as she spots the blue-haired green-skinned goblin inside of a glorified walker flying around and destroying the plaza.

The heroes didn't even stand a chance.

Boxman was right in that regard, she supposed. A weapon that was so great it could destroy the plaza in seconds. The two, Enid and Rad, and the other two adults, which she just now identified as Carol and Mr. Gar were thoroughly defeated by the robot. Even she had to admit, it was one of the best her boss has ever built.

If he mass-produced the bot, he could make millions.

And he wouldn't need Dendy anymore.

She…

She would be useless.

And then she'd be fired. Her paycheck was the only thing keeping the family afloat since there were almost no good jobs that wanted to hire kappas and the ones that do had barely any health benefits or would endanger their lives or something of the sort.

Boxman was one of the few adults she didn't immediately dislike, or who did not discriminate against her being a kappa.

The only thing that mattered to him was her work. Her… gift of technology. Her smarts. He hired her, and gave her a respectable pay as a student in working, even larger than both her parents combined, despite it being part-time. More than once she's suggested to the three of them that she should just stop going to school and work full time to support the family, but more than once they've stopped that idea from going too far. They wanted her to finish school, and Boxman suggested he made her an apprentice right after, with increased pay.

But now…

The scowl turned into a frown, and eventually, tears started pouring from her eyes down her cheeks. She didn't make a sound, only putting her legs up on the chair and pulled it closer to her chest, silently sobbing in somber. She had paid no mind to all the noise outside her room as she sulked in her own despair.

She… couldn't ignore the one that fell through her office though.

She was startled, turning around ready to attack whoever had decided to try and assassinate her at her most vulnerable, yet had somehow not expected the red robot that had been sobbing full force earlier to be the one who would do so.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Dendy asked, quickly wiping her tears away. This was embarrassing.

"Oh, Dendy!" The boxbot put his hands up. "I need to ask you for guidance as a friend-"

"We are not friends." She replied in a monotone manner, almost instinctively. Her voice croaked a little, hiccuping as she turned away, deactivating her weapons. He ignored her blunt rejection of the term though, continuing his rant.

"-and as a co-worker and fellow villain, what do you think is the most evil thing I could do as of this moment?" He asked her.

"It's evilest- '' She shook her head, still recovering from her cryfest earlier. She was feeling uneasy, distressed, enraged, irritated, and disoriented, all at the same time. A lot of these emotions were piling up, making her feel overwhelmed. She would not, rather, could not handle Darrel and his idiotic antics as of this moment.

"You also HATE that STUPID new kid, right!? He's hogging ALL the attention from Daddy!! Well, I have a plan, and I need YOUR approval to go through with it!" He exclaimed, with exaggerated movements to go along with it. "Don't you wanna hear it?"

"I do not wish to be affiliated with you or your plans, Darrell." She said, turning him away. Darrell only stuck his face up real close though, with a stupid grin. Her hack pack arm emerged to shove his face away from hers.

"Come oooon, please! Those bozos are all fooled by Boxbutt Jr. and won't help me! You're my only and last hope!!! Pleaaaaaaaase ???" He begged, on his knees even, but Dendy saw through all that and knew his end game. Plus, he's done and tried this too many times already, she already knows how it ends.

"Look, I do not know where you got the idea that I would help you, but it doesn't matter. Leave."

"I'm serious, I need your help!! Please, Dendy!" But he was already dragged away by the robotic hand. "I-I-I'll do anything! Dendy, pleASE-" He is thrown out before he can finish his sentence, as Dendy slams the door on his face.

She had thought she finally got rid of him, as another explosion shook the building to its core, she barely noticed the hug grabbing her from behind.

"Pleaaaaase Dendy! If you help me with this I will never bother you again, I promise!!" She struggled to get out of his grip.

"Fine!! Just get your filthy unhygienic rusty hands off me!" She burst out, yelling angrily.

Did she really get carried away by her emotions just then?

"Really!? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" Darrell jumped around happily, his hands raised in joy. "I knew I could count on you, thank you Dendy!!!"

She feels the hairs on her head turning white as she processes the most recent events.

And as Darrell celebrates, she just hopes to Cob, that she wouldn't live to regret this.   
  
  


* * *

"Now, Darrell, what you really wish to acquire is Lord Boxman's respect and admiration, correct?"

The robot nods enthusiastically.

They have moved to a remote area that was not her room - the employee's lounge. Apparently everyone had gone to the theater room to watch Boxman Jr. in action, still going around and wrecking the plaza, only her and Darrell not going to discuss their plans.

"Then you must prove that you are better than Boxman Jr. Now according to my statistics, the percentage of you winning against a one-on-one fight with him is at a very round number of 0%." The robot makes a sad noise, but Dendy was far from finished talking. "If we want to beat him, then we must fight dirty, or rather... not fight at all."

"Huh? How would not fighting... make us win?" He asks dumbly.

"You see, there is another thing I have also taken an interest in as of recently with Professor Venomous' visits. His minions - Turbo and Fink. More specifically, Turbo. He is very easily able to fight and defeat the heroes with no assistance from gadgets and the like by powering up using a seemingly natural ability to gather glorb energy, and using it to power up by assuming his turbonic form. It's very useful, especially for fighting robots which he can decimate without the worry of receiving a scolding from his boss. You see where I am going with this?" She gives him some time to respond.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhmmmm....." He scratches his head.

"We get him to fight for us."

"Eh??" She groaned, massaging her forehead. Why did she agree to this..?

"He is obviously the only one capable of even standing a chance against Boxman Jr. Think about it! He gets rid of him, Boxman will no longer think I'm obsolete and do nothing of value for the company, and I can keep my job, and everything will be alright-"

"Uhm, Dendy-"

"W h a t ." She snaps at him.

He leans backward as Dendy sneers, his face shifting into fear. He mumbles an apology in a hurry. She coughs, going over her plan once more.

"As I was saying, I will need you as bait. I have already tracked out Professor Venomous's hideout. We will head over there, you will make him as angry as you can and make him come over to the plaza, where he will be angry enough to want to fight anyone, and will then proceed to combat Boxman Jr. He has a 98% chance of winning, so I am not too worried about our chances. Then when the time is right, surprise him with this power destabilizer, then we shoot him back to his hideout, and no more Boxman Jr. and Lord Boxman will love you for defeating the kid who absolutely demolished his 'perfect' robot." She sneered at the term, brandishing a piece of paper that stated the terms and conditions. "Do these conditions sound fair to you?"

Darrell gasped. "So I will be Daddy's favorite!?" The bot asks excitedly.

"Yes." She gave him the pen and paper.

"YES!! Let's do it!!!" He exclaimed eagerly, signing it with his own name.

"Great, because I would've transported us regardless of your decision." She brought out the big red button that she conveniently had in her pocket and clicked it.

"Huh- AAAAAAAAA!!!" The bot screamed as they both fell through the hatch.

After twists and turns a plenty including a perfect 360° flip, they are shot out, and surprisingly land softly onto the grass, in front of a huge foreboding building that towered over them.

"If my calculations are correct, you should shoot straight through his window and hit him straight in the periumbilical region. Do your best to anger him, it's all on you now." Dendy tells the dizzy robot. Before Darrell could protest, Dendy stuck a wire on him and her mechanical arms grabbed him by the legs and pulled back, before throwing him upwards, the bot screaming in terror.

Darrell crashes through a window, slamming into a certain brooding boy sitting by the windowsill, listening to rock.

"WHAT THE  _ HELL _ !?!?" Turbo shouts, quite bewildered at the sudden presence in his room.

Darrel sputters, disoriented from being flailed around too much despite being a robot, looking around in confusion. The place was almost pure black and dark shades of purple and violet, from ceiling to the carpeted floor, with the exceptions of a few bright reds and yellows that made up the poster's explosions. The posters all had a common theme - around gothic or satanic subjects, usually of rock bands such as ‘Your Chemical Love’, and ‘Lead Zipper’. His bed which was the size of a king bed was stuck to the corner, while clothes were strewn across the room. A large flat screen TV was placed on the opposite side, though it had remained turned off, as consoles of all sorts and sizes were scattered around the floor.

"WAIT, YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE DUMB BOTS THAT STUPID BOXBUTT GUY BUILDS!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?!?!?" Said bot barely recollects himself in time to dodge a power fist racing for his head, as he spins and falls onto his face, as the boy angrily starts walking towards him.

“Wait! T-Turbo was it? Can’t we talk about this first?”

“JUST GET OUT!!” He growls, charging up and in the blink of an eye steps right on top of the fleeing robot, picking him up and getting ready to throw him out. “I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOU! CAN’T YOU SEE I’M  _ BROODING _ !?!?”

Suddenly a sharp jolt shocks the other, making him drop the bot, making him stumble backwards, bewildered at what had caused the pain. “Wh- what did you!?” He tries using his powers to no avail.

Darrell also watched on, confused, when his ear pieces crackle to life.  “Are you alright?” Dendy’s voice asks him.

“Hah? Dendy how are you talking to me?”

“I will explain later. The shock Turbo experienced was only small enough to temporarily block his powers. It will return in approximately 5 seconds. I suggest you start running.”

“What… WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?” The boy screeches, his hands balling into fists as he glares daggers at the other, his mouth formed into a snarl and his sharp teeth bared at the other, looking more wild animal than human, really..

Darrell promptly stepped backwards, turned around, and jumped out the window.

Right out the room he was just in purple lightning followed right after, shooting out as it thundered the whole place. ** “COME BACK HERE!!!** ” The boy’s growl echoed, as Darrell flipped over, eyes becoming wide as the boy flew out the window and swooped down like an angry hawk.

Darrell flailed around midair, but eventually accepted the death of his current body.

His back landed on something that didn’t immediately notify his system as it scanned for damage, only to realize he was being launched forwards. A trampoline laid there on where he landed, thanks to Dendy who was currently hiding behind a bush, watching Darrell slam into Turbo.

**“AARRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”**

Yep, he was pissed.

This was going good, Dendy noted, as she watched Darrell continuously try to avoid getting punted by the angry gremlin. He notices her peeking.

"HEEEEEELP MEEE!!!" 

Dendy pressed a few buttons on her watch, having made a few modifications to the bot to fit the current situation, as a jetpack formed behind his back. "Coordinates to… Lakewood Turbo Plaza." She mumbles, as the bot dizzily looked at his back, before being rocketed off, Turbo right on his heel in a bright purple light.

Dendy fixes her glasses with a smile.

Good, everything was going exactly to plan. She pressed a few more buttons, and began to head back as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, unsurprisingly I will start to shift to other perspectives from now on, especially concerning the other two main characters - Turbo and Fink. Though I won't spoil much, there IS another main character still hiding around here, though he will be introduced... s o o n.
> 
> Anywho, thank you for the wait, and stay safe out there!!


End file.
